


Hinata Wants a Slumber Party

by martialartist816



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Drinking Games, Grinding, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Parties, Smut, slumber party whooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martialartist816/pseuds/martialartist816
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wants a slumber party with the whole team. Somehow everyone agrees that Kageyama’s house is the best place to host it. There is alcohol. (or: kageyama is an uber introvert)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinata Wants a Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> I love Haikyuu!! and I adore kagehina. I only just started watching it, though, and I haven’t read the manga. I apologize for any plot inaccuracies, and please tell me if you spot any! That way I’ll see if I can work on it :)

After a standard two hour practice, the sound of squeaking sneakers against gym floors ceases, and everyone huddles up to hear Coach’s critiques. He congratulates the team as a whole, as well as some individuals who outshined the rest today. The orange-haired decoy beams when he receives some praise, starting to bounce up and down in his spot. Kageyama has to elbow him in the ribs and harshly whisper for him to settle down and listen. Even though he is sweating and panting just as much as his teammates, Hinata still has energy for another few matches. That kid really has the stamina of a horse.

“BUT we still have a major problem with our receiving,” Ukai states, arms crossing as he eyes each and every player. “Nishinoya does get most of the saves, but you can’t expect him to get every ball. Help him cover the court and get the ball to Kageyama.”

Nishinoya frowns, disappointed that the coach had to tell everyone to help him.

“Other than that,” Ukai’s expression softens, and he smiles, “not bad today, guys. I’m proud of you. Our next practice isn’t for three days, but I expect you all to be on top of your game when we get back here, understand??”

“Yes, sir!” all the boys shout back in unison.

“Let’s clean up!” Daichi instructs, and the players scramble around and arrange the gym back the way it was before practice.

Hinata rolls a cart of volleyballs back towards the supply closet, but he pauses in front of where his older teammates are chatting. “What are we going to do without practice for three days?” he asks, dejected for obvious reasons.

“Whatever you want,” Tanaka replies while rubbing his messy orange hair. “Go to a party, meet some pretty girls…” He trails off with a dreamy sigh, then comes back to reality with a shrug. “Or you do homework. It’s really up to you.”

“Can we have an unofficial practice?” Hinata wonders.

To his disappointment, Suga shakes his head. “We can’t. The basketball club needs the gym until their big game this weekend.”

“Oh…” Hinata looks at the ground. He’s at a loss of what to do without volleyball, even if it’s just for a few days. He suddenly perks up and smiles. “What are you guys doing this weekend, then?” The veteran players all look at each other, then shrug at Hinata.

“We don’t really have any big plans,” Daichi says, and Hinata leaps forward and balls his fists in utter excitement.

“Can we have a sleepover??” Once again, his teammates trade glances at one another, and Daichi replies with a smile.

“I don’t see why not. We’ve had team sleepovers before.”

The orange-haired first year leaps into the air again, adding an overjoyed “Yahooo!” Mid-leap, Asahi asks whose house they should have it at. Hinata looks over his shoulder where Kageyama is standing, away from the group, immersed in some conversation with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

With a devious grin, Hinata turns forward. “Kageyama told me his parents are going out of town tomorrow and the day after.”

“Perfect! I’ll bring the alcohol,” Tanaka laughs and slaps Hinata on the back.

“Tanaka…” Suga says with a small frown. “Don’t make the first years drink.”

“I won’t.” Tanaka dismisses the idea with a wave of his hand and a pfft. “I won’t make them do anything they don’t want to do.”

And that’s how Kageyama became the host of a slumber party he never even heard about.

.

When school lets out the next day, Hinata comes bolting down the hallway to find Kageyama, nearly knocking him over.

“Oi, watch where you’re going!” He curses under his breath and rubs his arm where the short boy had plowed into him.

“Sorry. Let’s go.” Hinata grabs his sleeve and pulls him toward the exit.

“Wait a second. Where are we going? Practice is cancelled, remember?” Kageyama doesn’t really try to shake him off. He just goes along.

“I know that,” Hinata huffs. “We’re going to your house.”

Kageyama pouts, but allows Hinata to keep dragging him. He decides not to berate him for inviting himself over to someone else’s house. They had hung out before, so maybe he just thought this would be a regular thing for them now. He doesn’t stop to think why he wasn’t particularly against that.

The setter notices that Hinata is still energetic even after a long day of school. They get to his house, which is empty like Kageyama had told him offhandedly one day (his parents went to see his family. He had originally told them he didn’t want to miss practice, so they allowed him to stay home. Once he learned that there would be no practice, he simply couldn’t be bothered to change his plans of a weekend home alone), and Hinata immediately sets his bag down and wanders around the different rooms. Kageyama follows him around, wondering what in the absolute fuck is he doing. Hinata finally settles in the living room, which is connected to the kitchen and has a couch and television, but not much else. The shorter boy gives a huzzah and proudly sits down on the spacious carpeted floor. Kageyama stares at him and gestures “what the fuck?”

“This is the perfect room for everyone to fit.” Hinata pats the spot next to him, but the angry boy remains standing.

“Everyone to fit?” he echoes, trying to keep from shouting because shit, I know where this is going. If he knew Hinata at all, which he did, he could guess that he invited more than just himself over tonight and he would probably be right.

Hinata nods and chirps, “Yeah! For the sleepover!” But his carefree smile wavers when Kageyama starts advancing on him, a black cloud following behind the king out of pure intimidation.

“You fucking idiot!” And just like that, Kageyama tackles him, and they are rolling around on the floor. The black cloud goes away, and Hinata can’t hold in his laughter. As Kageyama tries to pin his arms down, so he can give him a thorough smack no doubt, his searching hands and fingers brush the shorter boy’s sides in the most ticklish way. Kageyama has to give up because no one could try to wrestle someone who is letting loose the most adorable giggles.

.

Hinata answers the door when the bell rings. The entire team is there at the doorstep. Tanaka bursts in with four bags filled with different types of liquor. Suga and Daichi are behind him, and the captain hands him a grocery bag filled with some snack. “We figured that Kageyama wasn’t prepared to host an entire team of volleyball players in his house.”

Hinata blushes and rubs the back of his head sheepishly. “That’s probably my fault.”

Suga smiles and rubs his head as he passes, with the rest of the team following suit. The orange-haired boy sets up the snacks on the kitchen table, and Tanaka is beside him, doing the same with his beverages.

“Want to find out how many shots you can handle?” Tanaka teases.

Hinata, of course, can’t back away from this challenge.

.

Kageyama had helped Hinata clean up his house a little before everyone arrived, but he had gone to his room. Sure, he’s not really mad at Hinata anymore, but that doesn’t mean he feels like being social. He hears the doorbell ring from his room, and he almost gets up to go downstairs. But that would mean having to deal with all of those idiots. And most of them are probably getting drunk. Those drunk idiots.

What finally drives him downstairs is the thought that Hinata could be one of those drunk idiots. Part of his brain tells him that it didn’t matter if Hinata drank with the others or not. It was his choice. But still. Hinata is tiny. It won’t take a lot to get him intoxicated. And Kageyama has a flashback from health class where he had learned about alcohol poisoning.

Shit.

He gets up from his desk and stomps downstairs. The sight he’s met with is Hinata downing a clear liquid from a tiny shot glass. He doesn’t seem to be wobbling or anything, so maybe he just started drinking. Kageyama glances around the room. Most of the guys are sitting in a circle on the floor, just chatting. They all have beer in their hands. Someone is playing Japanese rock from his radio. Not his favorite genre. But the music isn’t too loud, so he allows it. With this “party” in full swing, he decides it wouldn’t hurt to hang out for a while at least.

He drinks only water the whole night. He was never a fan of alcohol, and as an athlete, he doesn’t want to take the chance of getting sick. His teammates don’t seem to care. He joins the circle of those talking with his glass of water. Hinata spots him finally out of his cave and happily goes to sit next to him. Tanaka gave him a bottle of beer, and when Hinata plops down beside him, he can smell its distinctive scent.

“How many shots have you had?” he asks, sounding almost like a nagging mother.

“Only, like, six,” Hinata answers after his first sip of beer.

Six, Kageyama thinks. That’s probably enough to have him drunk, if not already completely intoxicated. His subtle swaying back and forth confirms it.

“Don’t be dumb,” he murmurs, absently putting a hand on his forehead to check how warm he is. His temperature is elevated and his cheeks are flushed, and Kageyama thinks to himself that he won’t allow him to have any more after that beer. “Have some of this.”

He tilts his glass of water to Hinata’s lips to make him drink. When he swallows, Kageyama runs the hand that was on his forehead through his orange hair. Hinata hums appreciatively and leans on his shoulder.

“Looks like the king doesn’t need a buzz to get all lovey-dovey,” Tsukishima jokes. Some of the guys in the circle laugh, but thankfully not in a mean way. Kageyama isn’t being lovey-dovey. He’s just… concerned.

The group’s attention turns elsewhere, and Kageyama tunes in to the conversation. It’s about girls, and he just has to roll his eyes. Really, who has time to focus on girls when they have a team to worry about? He endures it for a while, rubbing Hinata’s back. The shorter boy had gone limp against him, and he realizes he has fallen asleep on him. Cute…

When everyone grows tired of girl gossip (thank god), they argue about what to do next. Truth or Dare. Never Have I Ever. Beer Pong. Fuck. Kageyama has no patience for this. He stands up. After entertaining the thought of just leaving Hinata to sleep on the floor, he carries him to the couch and lets him rest there instead. That way he wouldn’t complain about his back hurting in the morning. Just his headache. From his hangover. Idiot.

Games excite everyone else on the team, and the atmosphere changes from dull to feel more like an actual party. They play Never Have I Ever first, and Kageyama takes the opportunity have some of the snacks that Daichi and Suga brought because, hey, free food. He listens to their silly confessions. Most of them sexual. All of them a scheme to get at least one of the other players to drink. Really, how do people remain friends after this kind of game?

Pathetic, Kageyama scolds. Do they have to be such stereotypical teenage boys who only cared about who was a virgin and who wasn’t?

There are plenty of pillows and sleeping bags for everyone to sleep on the floor comfortably. Mentally checking off the only thing he really had to take care of as a host, he goes back upstairs to his room. Just because everyone else has to sleep on the floor doesn’t mean he has to as well. It’s his house, after all. He’s allowed to enjoy the comfort of a big, soft, empty bed, away from all the noise and drinks.

He lays down in the dark, having changed into a t-shirt and loose boxers. Sleep doesn’t find him. Maybe because he doesn’t trust those guys alone in his house without his supervision. But he refuses to go back downstairs. So he just lays there, under the covers, and stares at the ceiling.

He doesn’t know how long it is until his door opens. The commotion from downstairs fills his room so he knows the games are still going on. He turns his head to see a carrot-topped boy turning to shut the door again, and the room goes quiet.

Kageyama watches as Hinata tiptoes over to his bed. He starts when his eyes lock on Kageyama’s. “Oh, I thought you were asleep.”

“Why are you in here?” he asks, maybe a little too harshly. He’s just a little grumpy, that’s all.

Hinata plays with his fingers. “I woke up and you weren’t there.”

His answer surprises Kageyama for some reason, and he sits up on his elbows. “Do you need something?”

The shorter boy shakes his head.

“Then what’s wrong?”

Hinata still doesn’t meet his gaze. His cheeks are red. From the alcohol? “I don’t want to sleep down there.”

"You had the couch all to yourself. Don’t tell me you’re being picky about that. Everyone else just has the floor.” Drunk Hinata was an even bigger baby than sober Hinata.

“So what if I am being picky? You get to sleep in this nice bed.” He pouts. What the fuck was he suggesting?

“Yeah. It’s my—”

“Can I sleep with you?” Hinata blurts, eyes closing, fists clenching, cheeks flaring.

There it is. Kageyama isn’t as shocked by the question as he thought he would be, and he thinks that reveals something about how close of friends they had become. How did that sneak up on him? Contemplations for another time. For now, he scoots closer to the wall and pulls the sheets aside to let Hinata in. “Hurry up and get in. I’m tired.”

Hinata’s face brightens in absolute delight and he scurries under the covers, cuddling close up against Kageyama’s side. The quickness of his movements cause the dark-haired boy to let out an oof as Hinata’s body clumsily comes in contact with his. Kageyama instinctually puts an arm around his shoulders so it wouldn’t be squashed between them.

Hinata is really warm. Like holy shit. Even in a t-shirt and boxers, Kageyama heats up instantly. The warmth is kind of comforting, though. It covers him like another blanket, and he finally begins to doze off.

“I like being in bed with you,” he hears Hinata murmur contentedly. As innocent as that doesn’t sound, Kageyama just ignores the dirty thoughts popping up in his head and nods.

“Doesn’t surprise me that you like to cuddle.”

“We make a great team,” Hinata sighs, and Kageyama realizes that he won’t be falling asleep with Chatty Cathy pressed up against him.

“Yeah.”

He feels a hand clutching the fabric over his chest. “But what about when we graduate?”

“Huh?” Kageyama slides his gaze over to the side, where he sees Hinata hiding his face in his shoulder.

“When we graduate. And go to different schools. And we can’t do the super cool wham, whoosh, pow spikes anymore?”

It’s the first time he hears Hinata say those words with such a lackluster tone. “By then, you won’t need me to toss to you. You’ll be able to make those cool spikes with anybody.”

“No…!” Hinata whines, pressing closer still. “I’m only good with you.” His voice lowers to a whisper. “You make me good at volleyball.”

The words strike Kageyama, and he feels a physical pain in his chest that he tries to ignore. He turns to lay on his side and face his teammate. Hinata covers his face with his hands, and Kageyama has to gently pull them away. “Graduation isn’t for a long time. A lot can happen between now and then.” Hinata reluctantly nods.

“Besides, the alcohol is just making you emotional. This won’t bother you in the morning. Now go to sleep.”

“Sorry…” Hinata mutters, clutching Kageyama’s hand tighter. How long had they been holding hands?

In the dark, Kageyama can see Hinata’s lips quivering. Don’t tell me he’s going to cry about something like this… He cups his cheek to get a better look at his face. Hinata’s eyes are screwed shut again, like he’s too embarrassed by his actions or trying to hold in tears. Kageyama’s chest hurts again. He wraps both arms around Hinata and hugs him tightly. It’s dark. They’re alone. No one has to know about his moment of weakness.

Hinata is hugging him right back. Eventually his tense muscles begin to relax, and Kageyama encourages him by rubbing his hand up and down his spine.

“Thank you…” The muffled and wavering sound comes from his chest where Hinata’s face is buried.

“For what?” Instead of an answer, Hinata pulls back and seems to study his face. He’s staring. And Kageyama is staring right back. It feels natural to hook a finger under his chin, and it feels natural to lean forward. The distance between them closes. Kageyama’s lips touch Hinata’s in the softest way, and as the others downstairs talk about losing their virginity, Kageyama is giving his first kiss to Hinata.

A small hand grips his shoulder as lips timidly try to move against his own. He gets the hint and kisses back, really kisses back, until the quiet room fills with sounds of slow pecks and fabric sliding against fabric. He hopes this is Hinata’s first kiss too, as selfish as that is. It’s more pleasant than he thought. People always talk about awkward first times, not knowing what to do. This things he and Hinata did feel natural. More importantly, they feel really fucking good. Nothing is awkward. He can sense Hinata getting aroused, and not long after, he can feel it pressing hot and hard against his hip bone. A hand tangles tightly in his hair and pulls gently. Kageyama moves his own hand to hike up underneath Hinata’s shirt, and he scratches down his back. The smaller boy arches against him and moans into his mouth. The friction of that movement forces Kageyama to acknowledge his own arousal. His hips roll forward, and he’s rewarded with more of that delicious friction. Hinata tries the same thing and steadily grinds into him. Now Kageyama is the one moaning. A tongue enters his mouth. He allows it to explore as his own hand reaches down to grab Hinata’s ass, using it to push them together with more force.

There are too many clothes. It’s hot. Kageyama wants to feel Hinata’s skin on his own. He breaks their kiss and looks down to start stripping them of their clothes. Hinata is lost in ecstasy, eyes clouded over as he leans forward to busy his mouth on Kageyama’s neck. Fuck. The distraction makes taking off their clothes that much more difficult, but he succeeds. Hinata’s hands are all over him, hot and needy, touching wherever they please. Their torsos and hips meet again, this time without any restrictions. The sticky, sweaty skin against Kageyama’s makes him gasp, followed by a moan when Hinata grinds their erections together. He almost melts on the spot.

In a surge of desperate arousal, Kageyama pushes Hinata until he’s on his back. Hooded eyes stare up at him. His hands are once again at it, threading in his dark hair and pulling his head down so their lips could meet. But Kageyama resists, if only for a second.

“Are you sure this is okay…?” Speaking makes him realize just how out of breath he is. This damn kid, making him so incredibly turned on.

Hinata nods and swallows to speak. “Yeah…” He’s also panting. “I’m okay. I can take anything you toss to me.” He giggles breathlessly. Kageyama stares at him, taking time to soak in just how absolutely fucking in love he is with this beautiful boy.

He kisses Hinata again with newfound vigor, lips and tongues sliding against each other. Kageyama guides the smaller boy’s legs around his waist and starts grinding into him with a long, slow rhythm. This time it’s Hinata who has to pull away to moan and pant. Kageyama buries his nose in his neck and breathes in the smell of skin and sweat. Hinata claws at his back and eagerly lift his hips to meet each roll. Kageyama grabs onto his hips, strokes their erections, caresses his face, tugs his hair, and just touches everywhere he can get his hands on. It’s not long until he freezes and spills all over Hinata with a needy sigh.  
He stays still until his cock stops throbbing from the best goddamn orgasm of his life. Hinata squirms beneath him, trying to move his hips again. Confused, Kageyama sits up and looks down. Aside from the white droplets of semen, which is quite sexy, he also sees that Hinata is still hard.

“Seriously?” he mutters a little too loudly.

Hinata looks away shyly, his face completely flushed. “Sorry… I can go finish in the bathroom if you want. Or ignore it…”

No. No fucking way Kageyama is letting him get away unsatisfied. No worries. He can help him along, and they’ll cuddle and go to sleep soon.

“Shut up,” he says and starts shuffling down the bed. Hinata watches him with a confused expression. Kageyama is too embarrassed to look him in the eye as he takes Hinata’s erection in hand and wraps his lips around the head of it.

Hinata jolts and quivers. “Ohhh….~” he moans. Kageyama swirls his tongue around. It tastes gross, but what was he expecting? Hinata was leaking the whole time. Kageyama laps up the liquid before lowering his head to fit everything he can into his mouth. Hinata’s is a lot smaller than his own, but it’s still enough to fill up his mouth. Almost too much to handle. He closes his eyes and starts moving his head up and down, relishing in the sounds that come from Hinata’s mouth above.  
Before he knows it, Kageyama is hard again. Damn. It’s those noises Hinata’s making. After what feels like a while, Kageyama pulls off of the erection. How the hell has he not cum yet? Shaking his head, the dark-haired boy shuffles to sit with his back against the wall. He grabs Hinata’s arm and pulls him to straddle his lap. Hinata eagerly sits down, truly ready to do whatever Kageyama wanted.

“You want to cum? Do it for the both of us.” Kageyama smirked, resting his hands on Hinata’s hips.

Hinata bites his lip and smiles. It is the most attractive thing Kageyama has ever seen. Hands on his shoulders for balance, Hinata grinds his hips down and forward, making their erections rub against each other again. They both moan quietly. Kageyama’s fingers are digging into his skin, and soon he has to wrap his arms around the waist in front of him. They press together in every spot possible, and Hinata kisses him hard. His grinding becomes rougher and faster, making the bed creak and occasionally hit the wall. Kageyama can’t help but thrust upward, and Hinata doesn’t seem to mind at all. His teeth clamp down on Kageyama’s lower lip and tug before he pulls away, throws his head back, and moans some more. He’s almost there. The both are.

Even with Hinata on top, taking control, Kageyama orgasms first again. But this time he is followed closely by Hinata. They clutch at each other, riding the climax out in soft little rolls until they are gone completely. They catch their breath, and Kageyama cups his cheek. “You have the stamina of a fucking horse.”

Hinata just giggles and nuzzles the hand on his face. “We should take a shower.”

Kageyama loves the way Hinata says we. “Yes. We should.”


End file.
